


Niedzielne popołudnie

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [104]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HellowFakeYellow: Marzy mi się coś z ciążą, Larrym i ich dziećmi. Może jakaś słodka sytuacje kiedy leżą na kocu, a dzieci się bawią. Dziecko w brzuchu zaczyna kopać i Harry się zachwyca brzuchem Lou. Ich starsze dzieci się interesują co się dzieję i wszyscy podziwiają brzuch i mega słodko?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niedzielne popołudnie

Samochód zatrzymał się na jednym, z niewielu wolnych, miejscu parkingowym. Z tyłu dochodziły podekscytowane głosy dwójki dzieci – 5-letniego Patrica i 4-letniego Colina. Ich twarzy rozświetlały szerokie uśmiechy, a oczy z podekscytowaniem skanowały okolicę. Harry spojrzał w bok, gdzie jego mąż siedział na miejscu pasażera, gładząc swój brzuch, który dodawał mu uroku.   
Harry opuścił miejsce kierowcy, szybko obchodząc samochód i pomagając wysiąść swojemu mężowi. Otworzył drzwi i ujął drobną dłoń. Kiedy Louis już stał bezpiecznie, zamknął drzwi i pocałował mniejszego w czoło. Odsunął się od niego, tym razem pomagając swoim dzieciom w wydostaniu się z ich fotelików samochodowych. Wyciągnął jeszcze kosz piknikowy z bagażnika i całą czwórką ruszyli, by poszukać odpowiedniego miejsca na rozłożenie się.   
Wolną dłonią, Harry, objął Louisa, a dwójka ich małych dzieci dreptała przed nimi, trzymając się za ręce.   
Dzisiejsze, niedzielne popołudnie było idealne, aby spędzić je na świeżym powietrzu. Właśnie dlatego postanowili wybrać się nad pobliskie jezioro. I chyba nie byli jedynymi, którzy tak myśleli, ponieważ już sporo ludzi siedziało na rozłożonych kocach. Niektórzy nawet wypożyczyli łodzie lub rowerki wodne i pływali po jeziorze. Były tu całe rodziny, grupki przyjaciół czy pary. Mimo to, nie miało się wrażenie, ogromnego tłoku. Każdy miał przestrzeń dla siebie i nie czuł się osaczony przez obcych ludzi.   
\- Myślę, że tam będzie dobre miejsce – Louis wskazał w kierunku dużego drzewa, które rzucało przyjemny cień. Dookoła było dużo miejsca, więc chłopcy mogli szaleć nie przeszkadzając innym oraz mieli dobry widok na jezioro, które było niedaleko, więc mogli obserwować synów i w razie czego zareagować.   
Harry skinął głową i poprowadził swoją rodzinę, we wskazane uprzednio miejsce. Rozłożył duży koc, w szkocką kratę i pomógł usiąść na nim Louisowi. Sam zajął miejsce obok małżonka, a chłopcom dał małą piłkę do nogi, która był schowana w koszu piknikowym.   
Louis wygodnie się ułożył, opierając o silne ciało kędzierzawego. Czuł bijące od niego ciepło, a otaczający go zapach był jego ulubionym - mieszanka mięty, cytrusów i wody kolońskiej. To był zapach Harry’ego, zapach domu. Mruczał z zadowoleniem, kiedy ciepłe usta przywarły do jego odsłoniętej szyi.   
\- Kocham cię – Harry mruknął do ucha mniejszego, lekko je przygryzająca – Dałeś mi tyle szczęścia – Louis przymknął na chwilę oczy, licząc, że jak je otworzy, to ich synowi, ciągle będą dwa metry dalej, kopiąc pomiędzy sobą piłkę – Dałeś mi swoje serce – kontynuował – Dwóch wspaniałych synów, a niedługo ofiarujesz mi również naszą małą księżniczkę, której zapewniasz bezpieczeństwo i wygodę – duża dłoń, powędrowała na brzuch szatyna.   
\- Też cię kocham – mruknął, odwracając twarz, by napotkać usta ukochanego - Oh – sapnął cicho, odsuwając się od kędzierzawego. Właśnie poczuł ruchy swojego maleństwa, po raz pierwszy. Nie bolało, jednak było to dość niespodziewane. Harry również musiał to zauważyć, ponieważ jego oczy zaczęły mocniej błyszczeć. Mógł zobaczyć w nich podekscytowanie tym co właśnie się stało. Jego twarz ozdabiał szeroki uśmiech i dwa dołeczki w policzkach.   
\- Dziecko – szepnął, jakby bał się, że głośniejszy dźwięk zniszczy tę chwilę – Nasza księżniczka się poruszyła.  
Louis przygryzł szczęśliwy wargę, kiwając głową. Cieszył się tą chwilą tak samo jak jego małżonek. Obserwował jak Harry się obniża, unosząc koszulkę, która i tak należała do kędzierzawego.   
\- Witaj królewno – zaczął mówić do brzucha – Cieszę się, że jesteś zdrowa silna i dajesz nam o tym znać. Kochamy cię wszyscy i nie możemy się doczekać, kiedy będziesz już z nami – przyłożył usta do ciepłej skóry, a chwilę później poczuł w tym miejscu ruch – Moje maleństwo – mruknął szczęśliwie, wracając do poprzedniej pozycji.   
\- Co się stało? – obok nich pojawił się Patric, a chwilę później przybiegł Colin. Oboje byli zaciekawieni widząc zachowanie Harry’ego.  
\- Wasza siostrzyczka daje o sobie znać – Louis uśmiechnął się do synów. Widział jednak po ich twarzach, że nie wiedzą o co chodzi – Chodźcie – pokazał im, aby usiedli na kocu obok niego. Wziął ich małe rączki i przyłożył do swojego brzucha.  
\- Co to? – oboje byli zaskoczeni, czując małe kopnięcia.  
\- To wasza siostrzyczka – wyjaśnił Harry – Rusza się w brzuszku.  
Ich twarze się rozpromieniły, kiedy zrozumieli co się dzieje. Zaczęli głaskać skórę brzucha szatyna i, tak jak Harry wcześniej, mówić do niej i całować brzuch. Louis i Harry obserwowali to z szerokimi uśmiechami. To był piękny i uroczy moment. Oboje czuli się wzruszeni i cieszyli się, że ich synowi zaakceptowali fakt, że będą mieć siostrę.   
\- Tatusiu – Colin, który jako pierwszy się znudził, wdrapał się na kolana Harry’ego i zaczął ciągnąć go za loki – Pić.  
\- Już kolego – sięgnął do koszyka, z którego wyciągnął sok pomarańczowy w kartoniku i po wsadzeniu rurki, podał go synowi. Pocałował go w główkę pełną loków i posadził wygodnie na swoich kolanach, wracając wzrokiem na Patrica, który ciągle mówił coś do swojej małej siostrzyczki.


End file.
